The present invention relates to a connector contact mounting hardware which permits the front ends and tails of the contacts being retained in a contact holder frame to be separately plated with gold or tin.
The connector of a keyboard or mouse, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a cylindrical casing, a plurality of contacts fastened to a core mounted within the cylindrical casing. The contacts are internally standardized having a respective front contact end in diameter 0.6 mm. When the contacts are made, they must be electroplated with gold, silver, tin, etc., and then connected to a respective conductor through a tin soldering process. FIG. 2 shows a contact individually made according to the prior art, having a conical projection around the periphery thereof near the tail for positioning in a repsective hole on the core of a connector. The maximum diameter of the conical projection is 1.25 mm. This structure of contact is made through a lathe work, much material loss will happen during the processing process. As it is individually made, it must be gold plated completely. Therefore, this structure of contact is expensive to manufacture. As the contact is made through a lathe work, tracks of the tool of the lathe will be left on the contact surface of the contact. Therefore, gaps will be existed between the contacts when two connectors are connected, causing the impedance increased. The precision prescribed of this structure of contact is .+-.0.03 mm. This broad tolerance cannot achieve a high quality transmission. Furthermore, because of the design of the conical projection, the insulation distance between the conical projections of two adjacent contacts in a connector is relatively reduced (see FIG. 3), and therefore the transmission of the connector may be interfered by external magnetic noises easily. A yet further drawback of this structure of contact is that it is not suitable for mass production.
FIG. 4A and 4B show another structure of contacts. The contacts are made from a sheet material through a punching process. As the contacts are punched into a respective hollow cylindrical configuration, they may be broken easily during the installation process. Another drawback of these contacts is that their poor roundness greatly increase contact friction, causing their service lift shortened and the impedance increased. The precision prescribed of this structure of contacts is also defined within .+-.0.03 mm.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide contacts for a computer connector which produce low impedance. It is another object of the present invention to provide contacts for a computer connector which are durable in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide contacts for a computer connector which are inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connector contact mounting hardware which is suitable for mass production. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connector contact mounting hardware which improves the transmission quality of a computer connector.
According to the present invention, the connector contact mounting hardware comprises an elongated strip of contact holder frame having pairs of notched upright wings on two opposite sides, and a plurality of contacts respectively made of a round wire rod and retained in respective retaining notches on either pair of upright wings, each contact having a front contact body extended out of either upright wing on one side for plating with gold, a notched tail extended out of a corresponding upright wing on an opposite side for plating with tin and for mounting a connector, and a dovetail-like lower portion between the front contact body and the notched tail. As the two opposite ends of the contacts can be selectively and respectively plated with gold or tin, the consumption of gold is relatively reduced, and therefore the electroplating cost is greatly reduces. As the contacts are respectively made of a round wire rod, the roundness of the contacts is high, and the precision prescribed can be controlled within 0.01 mm.